


One Last Dance

by magiaburst



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Ballet, Relationship(s), Secret Santa, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiaburst/pseuds/magiaburst
Summary: Fakir misses Duck's beautiful dance and her wonderful smile. So he gets an idea, which may not last long, but to have one last dance, it'll be enough.





	One Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the "Secret Santa" event of the Discord Server "Kinkan Town"!  
> Contains a reference to Cinderella. Also, my first work around the ship "Fakiru", so I don't know if I did it well. Heh. Anyways, enjoy.

The relationship between Duck and Fakir was always something special. From the first encounter, over Fakir saving Duck from her role as puppet, to the final battle.  
They always were together. They always helped each other, encouraged each other, loved each other. Yet, this ending may not be as happy as one could think.  
Duck was doomed to stay her true self forever, because her power, which was once given to her by the vicious Drosselmeyer, has fade, after the stories which controlled this town were over. And even if everything is at peace now, something was still missing. Fakir missed Duck's beautiful dance. The graceful moves, the cute smile...

Fakir knew, he had the power to make it all possible again, but what would be the price? What would be the results of such an wish? Nothing would come without consequences. And why would he want to change something, now that the town is in complete peace? It was truly a hard decision, until he remembered, what his biological father once said. "Always go with what your heart says. It will lead you to the right path." Fakir's heart told him to do it, as he could handle these consequences, as long he could dance with her, one last time. She would want it too, he thought. 

So he wrote. He wrote, that Duck would once again become a human, without the burden of being Princess Tutu, or needing Mytho's heart shard of hope. This effect, however, would not last for long, as soon midnight would follow, she would turn back into a duck. He knew, some things just cannot be permanent. And it would be safer, for Duck. It happened as he had written, Duck turned back into a human. She was first in shock, that it may be Drosselmeyer, trying to create a new tragedy, but she also didn't forget, that Fakir had the same powers. She then looked and stumbled across a note lying on the bridge, by Fakir. 

"Dear Ahiru, I know you probably have a certain question in your mind right now. Don't you worry, I turned you back. You know, I just missed you. Of course, even as a Duck you would be around me, but it wouldn't be the same as having you around as a human. I just wanted to see your smile again." Those words made Ahiru blush, but happy. But this was not the end of the note. "Let us meet in a few hours here at the lake. And don't forget to put on a tutu. You will see why. Signed, Fakir." Ahiru was kind of curious why she should. But at the other hand, she could have expected what would happen.

A few hours later, they met at the lake, as promised. Not just her, but also Fakir was dressed pretty. Fakir then held out the hand to Ahiru, smiling.  
"May I have this dance?"   
Ahiru blushed, smiled and nodded, taking Fakir's hand. And so they danced. They danced at the lake, elegant and beautiful. It truly was wonderful.  
In the end, they did what both in the end desired...dancing one last dance.


End file.
